Manipulation: Prologue to Collision War
by turbine9
Summary: After defeating "Psycho-Man", Tony Stark gets a very sudden idea in his head. To go to other universes. 1st prologue to a story I'm doing called "Collision War". Please review!


_**New story! Or should I say first prologue of a new story? First Marvel story I've ever done, so this might be a bit interesting. Please excuse any names or historical events I got wrong. Anyways, onto the show!**_

 _ **All characters and references that are used in this story are owned by Marvel Comics.**_

An infinite alignment of universes. In said universes, there is an infinite amounts planets, with infinite amounts of possibilities, and an infinite amount of opportunity. That would be how any ambitious human would see in the alignment. Whether they have a third eye or seventeen legs, all humans see is possibilities, opportunities, and flaws. Even if they think like this, they cannot see the flaws in themselves. Beings could list millions of flaws in the human race, including their habit to create things that destroy. But the alignment made sure to keep the human race in check, until one day, a human went too far. The human created something that destroyed, and broke the alignment. The human's name is Anthony Stark, and this is his story.

(Earth 616, or current Marvel Universe.) 

Stark Tower appeared unlike any other building in New York City. With the shining letters spelling "STARK", the building towers above all others with exuberance and a sense of trouble. The owner of the tower gave off the exact same aura, sitting at his desk and staring at the people below him. He always gave a soft smile when he stared at the ant-like people from above. Nothing could be better than that feeling of superiority, even though he hid it with the thought of looking into the future for the better of the people. Though that thought almost always led to his own interests, including showing off at a party or "accidentally" bringing a super model home. With this much power given to a man Like Tony Stark, no wonder everyone felt a sense of trouble whenever they saw the name in a newspaper or TV broadcast.

"Something good happen, sir?" His butler and friend Jarvis asked from behind, noticing the smile on his master's face. Tony laughed at the question and rolled around in his chair (A/N: I'm sorry, but I like Jarvis as a human more than a bot.)

"No, it's not that. Just staring down at the morning commute." He smirked. The butler went silent for a moment.

"But sir it's-" Jarvis was cut off by Tony.

"Don't worry, Jarvis. For once in my life, I'm actually going to get to a meeting on time. It's at 2, so I probably have about 3 hours." The inventor assured, rolling around in his chair once again.

"But sir, you have made a mistake. It is not morning, it is currently 2:30 PM." Tony froze, but just for a moment. He then jumped out of his chair and ran to the door, picking up a leather jacket.

"Crap! I'm already late! Jarvis, get the car ready!" He ordered, pressing the button on the elevator as the doors began to close.

"Already done sir…but didn't you host the meeting?" Tony already closed the elevator door, going down the many floors of Stark Tower. Calming elevator music started, trying to sooth Tony, but only irritated him even more.

"Jarvis, shut the god damn music off, it's getting on my nerves." He grumbled into the speaker. The relaxing music was shut off almost instantly, leaving silence in the elevator.

A few moments later, the elevator finally opened up, revealing Tony's large assortment of high quality expensive cars. He took his keys out of his black pocket and held it up into the air, pressing the "unlock" button. He heard two rapid beeps coming from a red convertible a few feet away from him. He quickly ran to it and jumped in the car, turning the keys and swiftly driving out of the garage. Tony got on the road, the wind pushing onto his face.

'Shit…alright it's fine. I'll blame Bruce for making me late or something…I'll be fine.' Tony thought with a smile, driving past all the cars. Just then, a huge explosion appeared on his right, destroying three buildings near him. Tony put the red convertible to a complete halt, walking out of the car. People ran away from the explosion, looking for any shelter or safety. But Tony stayed where he was, looking for the cause of the terror…and a good excuse for being late. There were huge puffs of smoke taking the place of the buildings, and hiding inside the smoke was an average sized yellow and green…alien flying in midair. 'I'm sure the guys'll take weird yellow alien dude trashing the city as an excuse, right?' He thought with another smirk. He touched the communicator in his ear to send Jarvis a request.

"Jarvis! I need model 42 and stat! Send it to my location!" Tony ordered.

"Very well, sir. It will be to your location shortly." Jarvis stated. Tony put his finger away from the earpiece and kept staring the yellow and green alien, continuously trashing the city with his bare hands. Though in one of said hands, Tony noticed a small gray box with three words on it. They read "hate", "doubt", and "fear", which gave Tony a confused look. The alien seemed to not notice the inventor just yet, not even paying attention to any other humans. Right on cue, a black and gold metallic hand morphed onto Tony's. He smirked with delight. Then another hand came, then two arms, then two legs. Eventually, Tony was all suited up in the black and gold Iron Man suit. He turned on the boot thrusters and zoomed into the sky, heading straight towards the yellow and green alien. Having the element of surprise, Tony did a quick and hard punch to the face. The alien fell onto a nearby building, but quickly stood up once more. Iron Man landed onto the surface of the building, right in front of the alien.

"The Iron Man. A.K.A Anthony "Tony" Stark of Earth 616." The alien stated with an odd grin. "I am what would be called…The Psycho-man." He introduced himself with a bow.

"Wow. You know you're a complete alien psychopath when you literally have the name 'Psycho'. I mean, c'mon. Just what were you thinking?" Tony teased the brute, making the alien's face turn to anger and annoyance. With surprising speed, Psycho-man punched Tony in the gut, making him go flying into the air. Luckily, he had boot jets. The alien chased after him once more, his head now clear of anger. Before Psycho-man could make another move, Tony shot down the brute with a repulsor, holding onto his gut all the same. Psycho-man went crashing down onto the earth, making a huge crater. Tony lowered down to the ground to taunt the alien some more. "Had enough?" He smirked.

"Have you?" The alien retorted. He quickly pressed the "fear" button on his device. Suddenly, Tony felt…afraid. There wasn't anything to be afraid of, he was winning the battle, wasn't he? He could feel everything slowly drift away from him as he felt another punch to the gut from Psycho-man.

"Tony?! Tony, are you okay?! You're getting hit bad!" Tony heard his employee Pepper Potts yell through the armor intercom. Tony didn't respond, which made Pepper worry even more. "Tony, if you don't respond in the next 5 seconds, I'm taking over the armor!" Tony counted the seconds in his head. He really wanted to speak…but he was too afraid to. Afraid to lose his pride, afraid to lose the battle, afraid to lose his life. And if you're afraid of everything, you can't do anything. "Alright, Tony, that's it! I'm taking over the armor!"

Tony felt his every muscle begin to relax, he let go of the armor, letting Pepper take control. Without his will, the armor ran up to the alien and punched him. HARD. So hard, it seemed to make a crack through his chest. Seeing this, Pepper found out how to beat the alien. She punched with all the armor's might once more, creating an even bigger crack through his body. Psycho-man was weakened, holding up both his hands in self-defense. Pepper pulled in for the ending punch, and destroyed the entire armor as it shattered into pieces. After Tony was safe from harm, Pepper let go of the manual controls, and gave control back to Tony. Tony fell onto the ground safely, taking off his helmet quickly. He breathed in a few deep breaths and then calmed down a little. The untraceable fear went away, leaving him clueless of what really happened…or what was about to happen. Little did he know, a subatomic being drifted into his body, going straight to the brain. Tony felt…odd. Not exactly afraid…just odd. He saw the close to 100 people surrounding his body, making sure he was okay. Just then, he had an idea. An idea he never thought of. An idea…that would change everything. But why did this idea appear now? And why does he have a sudden urge to make it happen?

(2 days later, Tony's rescheduled meeting.)

"I'm glad you're making a full recovery, Stark." One of the men around the table said with false relief.

"Yeah, well, I'm a fast healer." Tony smirked.

"Okay, moving onto the meeting. Your newest project is going on schedule, maybe even early. The main basis of the-" The man was cut off by Tony.

"We're not continuing with that project." Tony said in a bored and monotone voice. Everyone stared at him in shock as everything went silent.

"M-Mr. Stark! You can't be serious! We're already a fourth of the way done! There's no way we can back down now!" One of the men finally spoke up.

"Then make it happen. Cause I've got a better idea." He smirked. The other men stared at each other, than back at Tony.

"But this project was going to make billions! Please Mr. Stark, be rational!"

"Don't you at least want to hear the idea first?" The room went silent once again. The men came to an agreement and nodded. "My idea isn't incredibly simple, so you've gotta listen to every word I say. Now, from numerous experiences and events, we all know we're not the only living things in the universe. Hell, there's even a living planet. But on other occasions, we see things from DIFFERENT universes. My theory is that there is an infinite alignment of universes, with different possibilities and opportunities. If we could just venture into this alignment, we would obtain things beyond anything we've ever seen."

"What are you getting at, Stark?"

"I'm saying that if we sent someone up to this 'Universal Alignment', we could potentially change everything."

"Even if this Alignment existed, how the hell would we get someone up there?!"

"Simple. Reed Richards, a.k.a Mr. Fantastic. His portal linked up to my armor could get me up there."

"Wait, YOU'RE going?! And what's the chances of Richards actually saying yes?!"

(Baxter Building, FF HQ.)

"Tony, I'm sorry. I know we're friends, but hell no." Reed put simply. Johnny Storm walked up to the two to get into the conversation.

"Oh, c'mon Reed. Why can't we send Iron Man to another universe? It would be fun to watch." The flame hero joked. Reed grumbled something to Johnny, then turned back to Tony.

"Reed, you know my theory's sound, and you know I can get up there, so why not?"

"I'm not sending you up there BECAUSE it's sound. Think of what could happen if we sent you up there. Not just what would happen to you, but what would happen to the so called alignment. You could destroy everything we know." Reed went on and on, making Tony completely irritated. At that last statement, he snapped.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing!" He yelled. "Us futurists are trying to reshape what the people know as a future. If everything changes, it's probably for the better." Reed stared at the billionaire, trying to make sense of what he just said. There was no doubting it. He was right. Reed sighed.

"Alright, we'll start the project. But in any case something goes wrong, you fix it or die, got it?" Reed said, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony nodded with a smirk.

"You sound like Fury."

"Someone needs to." Reed replied, going back to his work.

This is the start. The start of the end.

 _ **Alright, that's it. Anyone who doesn't know about "Psycho-man", he's a subatomic being that uses a suit to move around on the surface. He can manipulate thoughts and feelings, even creating ideas. You see where I'm getting at? Anyways, go ahead and review on this story! Till next time!**_


End file.
